Missing
by lightwolfheart
Summary: I know, I know you won't miss me. Naruto is away, tracking you. And Kakashi will be too busy reading those stupid books of his to come and find me. I just wish that I had never loved you, Sasuke Uchiha.


_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

I looked around the room that used to be home, used to be warm, full off life. Pink duvet that used to be full of life, energy. All my childhood memories were stored into this room, and here they would remain. Remain… with the happiness. Moonlight cascaded across the room, glinting on and off the mirror. I looked at myself. When had I become like this? Why?

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

You left… you left, and broke me to pieces. You left me with nothing… no one. Pig had already given up on you, partially, and soon started dating Shikamaru. Kakashi-sensei already had loses, he took your easy enough. Naruto… you broke Naruto too, you know. He was –and still is- destined for greatness. He will be Hokage, as soon as he returns from chasing you. I'm too weak to do so… and so, I'm left behind, with no one.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I apologise, Shishou, Mother, Father. I'm sorry that's its come to this. You'll see me again, in time. Sooner or later. I left a note, mother, father, its on the fridge. Right under the bill, attached with the magnet I made you for Christmas, when I started school. The one that you ignored to tell me to work harder at my grades. I'm sorry that I was never a prodigy. I'm sorry I was the last chance for the clan… and failed.

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out;_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

Sasuke… why did you have to leave? I ask myself this, every night, knowing the answer, not wanting to know the answer. Its all because we were weak, because **I** was weak. Naruto was quickly advancing, no matter what you told everyone, you knew that. Kakashi-sensei was a jounin, to you he would seem strong and powerful… at least, while you were here. But me? I was always weak, always pathetic. I couldn't do anything, just wanting you too love me.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Clearly, I'm worthless. I am nothing. And finally, after several years, I get this. I understand now. You never thought anything of me. I was just dead wait, something necessary so that you could advance at all. After all, you need three genin for a three-man squad, and I was the balancer. I was the one who continuously was left behind while you two advanced, learning mighty jutsu while I was stuck with nothing but kunai skills.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

Slicing, now, I realize that even stupid little girly kunai skills come in handy. You wouldn't stop me, you wouldn't agree with me. You didn't know that I exist. Even now… with the heavy scent of blood in the air, the red stream falling from my wrist onto the stone bench, you would find a way to ignore me. It'll be hours till they find my body, and I will be long dead. No one would check the park, the very park that you abandoned me. The park you left me alone.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

I know, I know you won't miss me. Naruto is away, tracking you. And Kakashi will be too busy reading those stupid books of his.

_Isn't someone missing me?_

I just wish that I had never loved you, Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
